supernatural_tiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Jameson Sparks
Troubled birthing Before Jameson and his twin sister were born, their mother was aboard a shi'ar ship, with their father saying their goodbyes. But during that time she snuck into the room by the use of her powers where the m'krann crystal was held, absorbing powrs from it, had affected the babies granting them infinite psionic abilities. Family Background Jameson Grane Sparks was born to a Harlem mercantile family, which arrived from England in the 1600's. The second of three sons ,Jameson also had an older brother, named Christian Sparks, who had turned to substance abuse as an escape from the drudgery of his life and the abuse of his father. Unknown to their family or themselves, the three Sparks Sons, and Jameson's twin sister were mutants, whose telepathic abilities matured upon reaching their puberty. Jameson's powers had bloomed, allowing him access to infinite psionic energy from the M'krann crystal from his birth. Deemed unfit in his father's eyes, Jameson produced low grade point averages and was a social outcast while attending the Snow Valley School for boys. As a result of her emerging powers, Jameson also began to experience severe migraines. After the emergence of his powers, Jameson used them to excel in all aspects of his life. Due to a crush that Jameson had on a teacher of his, Gan Kendall, Jameson decided on a future in teaching, much to his father's disapproval, but, after being seen kissing Mr. Kendall in front of the Sparks estate, Jameson's father blackmailed him to give up his idea of teaching. After her brother's homosexuality was revealed to the family, her father Winston Sparks began to degrade Christian, for not telling him. When it came time for their father to choose a worthy heir to the family fortune, Christian was automatically dismissed due to his drug problem and because he was gay. While the older brother, Jesse Spakrs, seemed the most obvious choice, their father chose Jameson. At the same time, Christian was sent to a mental institution, and Jameson refused to be his father's heir, choosing to make his own way through life instead. Later, Jameson found himself in a mental institution, the Essex Clinic, where he was drugged and kidnapped by the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. Magneto took him to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, to use Cerebro and kill all humans, while bringing together all mutants. Beast created a device that shut-off access to the cosmic rays of the Evolutionaries and accidentally killed two of them. When Cyclops vowed to protect mutantkind, the remaining Evolutionary reluctantly left, but not before erasing the memory of their presence from the minds of the X-Men and Brotherhood and vowing to return one day. After the Evolutionaries returned Jameson to the clinic, his head was clear and the drugs were out of his system. Jameson dyed his hair blonde and enrolled into Empire State University, where she was reunited with Mr. Kendall. While attending class, Jameson met his first fellow telepath, Elijah Bloom, and Elijag began to train Jameson in the use of his abilities. After learning that Mr. Kendall was dating his roommate, Christine McDermott, Jameson confessed his love for him and he pursued a relationship with Jameson . Christine threatened to expose Mr. Kendall's relationship with students if he did not leave Jameson, but Elijah influenced him to choke her. Upon learning the truth, Jameson telepathically fought and defeated Elijah, absorbing his knowledge of telepathy, and saved Mr. Kendall's job, revealing her mutant powers to him. Despite having saved his job, Mr. Kendall left Jameson in disgust upon learning that she was a mutant. These events led Jameson to view humans as being beneath mutants and he began believing that there was no reason to practice restraint in using his powers. Jameson inherited a good deal of wealth, but most of his large fortune was the result of his business successes. Jameson rose rapidly through the world of business, thanks to her intelligence, drive, personal charm, and his secret use of his psionic abilities. Also, at some point, the Dark Beast met Jameson and helped him rise to wealth and power. The Xavier Institute Wolverine convinced Captain America to free James from captivity and let him join the student body of the new Xavier Institute School led by him as a way to reform James. James was forced into detention on the first day so he wouldn't cause problems while representatives from New York State Department of Education were evaluating the school. James was later freed from detention by an attack from the Hellfire Club. TBA Powers Infinite Energy Manipulation: Telepathy: He possesses mental powers to affect and manipulate the minds of other sentient beings. Jameson can read minds and communicate mentally with others over long distances. When He telepathically communicates with another person over a distance, that person often perceives his presence his eyes glow white. Weakness's If he reads or does too much with multiple peoples minds, he could backlash. If his emotions or thoughts get pushed and he gets too angry his powers will lose control. He is highly vulnerable without his powers. Due to his body constantly absorbing psychic energy, if he overloads more than he can take it can knock him unsonscious or kill him if not released.